


Control

by the_widow_twankey



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Active Voyeurism, Control, M/M, is that a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_widow_twankey/pseuds/the_widow_twankey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I really want to see Athos fucking d'Artagnan, with Constance watching and directing all the action, and both the guys getting unbelievably turned on by her taking control without touching either of them.</p><p>http://bbcmusketeerskink.dreamwidth.org/774.html?thread=1123078#cmt1123078</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing this type of fic. So here goes nothing.

“There you go, easy does it.” Constance says in a voice heavy with lust as she watched the older man slide into his young lover. “Gorgeous. Don’t move just yet Athos, how does he feel d’Artagnan?”  
  
D’Artagnan released a wet breath before nodding.  
  
“He’s so big Constance,” his keens, squeezing his lover’s waist as desperately clutched at broad shoulders. “He’s splitting me open."  
  
“Legs open,” she gently chided. “Athos, hold his legs and get started.”  
  
Athos wasted no time grabbing the boy’s legs and thrusting in slowly but deeply, eager to please his young lover.  
  
“He’s tight Constance, I can barely fit but he’s still pulling me in.”  
  
“Greedy isn’t he?” Constance said feeling her herself get wet at the sight of the beautiful men in front of her, Athos’ clenching buttocks, the skin contrast with d’Artagnan’s legs over his shoulders, the boy’s curling toes. She noticed that d’Artagnan was biting his lips, stifling his sounds.  
  
“Mouth open, d’Artagnan, if I wanted you silent I’d still be making you suck his cock.”

“Constance…” he whined plaintively.  
  
“Don’t be embarrassed d’Artagnan, Athos wants to hear it. Don’t you Athos?”  
  
“Of course,” the older man answered without missing a beat.  
  
“You should see the way he looks at you, d’Artagnan, like he’s going to take you where you stand and you would let him, wouldn’t you?”  
  
The boy gave no exact answer but the shaky moan and kissing of his lover was answer enough.  
  
“For goodness’ sake go faster Athos, he won’t break. And press his knees to his chest, he’ll bend.”  
  
The slapping of flesh was audible now and d’Artagnan’s moans and wails were rising in volume calling Athos’ and Constance’s names alike.  
  
“Constance-let him- let him touch me, please…”  
  
“Not yet," she replied mesmerized by the thick cock disappearing and reappearing in that tight opening, the motions making the Gascon boy’s ample buttocks to quiver with the force.  
  
“Oh d’Artagnan, he’s just absolutely wrecking you isn’t he?” she rubbed herself through her skirts. “But you’re so easy for it, maybe next time we can invite Aramis or Porthos, see if you can take two.”  
  
Athos did a violent grinding action with his hips causing d’Artagnan to let loose a scream that could have woken the dead.  
  
“Possessive, are we, Athos? Doesn't worry we’ll let you enjoy him for yourself for now but, we all know you’re going to share eventually. You can’t help it.” she lifted her skirts pressing desperate fingers into her heat, ready to reach the precipice.  
  
“Athos, touch that pretty cock.”  
  
The boy lost it at an embarrassing count of three strokes, whimpering and clutching his lover. Constance knew Athos was feeling that telltale rippling tightness; he soon filled d’Artagnan with his essence with his last jerking thrusts. She worked her clit frantically at the breathtaking sight they made, seeing white as she came.  
  
The air was heavy with the smell of sex and pants as everyone came down from their high. D’Artagnan cuddled into his lover’s embrace while Constance brought some wet cloths. After a rudimentary clean-up they curled up on the small bed fell into a sated, post coital sleep.


End file.
